IEEE 1609.2 defines a security framework among IEEE 1609 series as standards related to wireless access in vehicular environment (WAVE). However, this standard does not define details, such as distinguished name (DN) (e.g., an array of attribute-value pair for distinguishing between certificate entities, etc.), for issuing a certificate signing request (CSR) certificate (i.e., certificate for giving authority to request issuance of an anonymous certificate) used to issue an anonymous certificate, ISSUER, and the like. Thus, a stable method that defines detailed items for issuing a CSR certificate and issuing a CSR certificate to a qualified subject is needed.